A Shohoku Sportsfest
by coolpriss
Summary: *Chap 2 up!*Shohoku High's celebrating its annual Sports Festival! The Basketball club decided to put up a booth where anybody could challenge them to a game for a token. Piece of cake? That depends on who their challengers would be…Please R+R!!!
1. Disaster!

Sum: Shohoku High's celebrating its annual Sports Festival! The Basketball club decided to put up a booth where anybody could challenge them to a game for a token. Piece of cake? That depends on who their challengers would be…Please R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of its characters. But this fic's mine and so is it's continuation…^_^

A/N: …continuation…as in the **_real_** story… I'm planning on writing an OC fic of which this is just the prologue. That's why I really, _really_ need your reviews on this one! Please read and review!! Tell me if I should push through with the OC fic…Help!

****

A Shohoku Sportsfest

By: coolpriss

First Part: Disaster!

"Yosh!" Akagi stepped back to admire his handiwork. He had just finished arranging their 'temporary court' near the school's entrance. Ayako, Kogure and a few others were busily adding some finishing touches to their prize and token booth.

The air was thick with excitement. Shohoku High was having its annual Sports Festival today, but the occasion was not solely focused on sports. There were lots of different booths sponsored by the various school clubs.

Akagi glanced at the booth beside them. They were selling refreshments. Akagi's eyes narrowed and a small, red cross formed on his head. Half of his team were huddled there, eating and chatting leisurely all the while he was preparing their place.

"What are you doing there?" the irate captain bellowed. "Why aren't you helping with our booth?"

"We're reserving our energy for later, Gori! You wouldn't want your star players to get tired even before the game starts, would you?" Sakuragi patted Akagi's shoulder, nodding appreciatively. "Besides, we know you can handle all those stuff, being a Gori and all…"

"Baka!" Akagi brought Sakuragi's red head between his right arm and body and started strangling him. 

"Oh ho ho ho!" the familiar laugh came from behind the two.

"Anzai-sensei!" Akagi exclaimed, letting go of Sakuragi's head.

"It's nice to see you all in high spirits! Have you arranged their schedules, Akagi-kun?"

"Hai." Akagi turned to Ayako and the manager handed him a piece of paper. "Yosh. Minna, gather around!" He clapped his hands. "As you all know, this isn't a normal game. The mechanics of our 'modified basketball game' are simple. The challenger would have to shoot the ball at least once within the five-minute-limit to get one of our prizes. Most of our rules won't be applicable anymore. All you have to do is try to block their shots. You would all be grouped into three's, taking shifts. Keep in mind that not everyone who challenges us are real basketball players so be gentle. Here are your schedules: The first three would be Miyagi, Sakuragi and Yasuda, followed by Shiozaki, Rukawa and Kuwata, and then, Kakuta, Mitsui and Kogure. I'll be the referee. Remember, our goal is to raise money for our funds and not necessarily to win every single challenge."

At that moment, drums and trumpets rang throughout the school grounds, followed by loud cries and claps, officially opening the Sports Day. 

"Yosh! Sakuragi, Miyagi, Yasuda! Warm yourselves up! The others are free to go around but come back once your shift is due. It will be much better if you stay here more often though, because we allow one-on-one's where the challenger could pick his choice of opponent, with a higher charge of course."

And with that, the basketball team split up. Mitsui, Kogure and the others headed towards the field where the track and field club was holding a race. The rest went back to their booth and waited for their first customer.

"Oi, Sakuragi!" Miyagi called out, stopping his stretching exercise for a while to look at the redhead sitting comfortably at Anzai-sensei's chair. "What are you doing there? Captain told us to warm up!"

"Ha! I don't need to warm up, Ryochin! This is all gonna be piece of cake for Tensai Sakuragi! Nyahahaha!!!"

Miyagi's eyebrow went up as he sweatdropped. "Nani?"

"I'm sure it will, Sakuragi-kun!" a cheerful voice interrupted his laughter.

Sakuragi suddenly stood and turned puppy-eyed towards the voice. "Haruko-san!" Then waterfall tears cascaded down his cheeks. "She's here to cheer for me…she's so sweet…"

"I just came by to bring some of your prizes and also see how you guys are doing," she said, her arms around a huge teddy bear. "I wish I could have this bear, though…it's so soft and kawaii…I hope…maybe…" her face took on a dreamy expression, a bubble dream appearing above her head.

'Here, Haruko-chan…' a chibi Rukawa was saying, handing her the bear, 'I won this for you…'

'Rukawa-kun…'

Haruko sighed, her eyes shaped like hearts.

"Daijobou, Haruko-san! I'll win that for you easily! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi was saying.

"Baka!" Miyagi snapped. "We're not allowed to compete for the prizes! We're the ones giving them away, for crying out loud!"

"Hey, who are you calling 'stupid', Shorty?!"

"Nani…"

For no apparent reason, Haruko chose to return to earth at that moment. "Gambatte ne, Miyagi-sempai, Yasuda-kun, and you too, Sakuragi-kun! Show them all that Shohoku Basketball Club really is national-level!" she declared, full of emotion.

"Hai, Haruko-san!! They'll see that nobody can defeat Tensai Sakuragi!! Nyahahaha!!" And with that, Sakuragi grabbed a ball and started swinging it from one hand to the other, like he always does when showing off. "Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!!"

A small crowd stopped to see and gawk at the antics of Sakuragi. Akagi, who had been talking with Anzai-sensei and Ayako regarding the prizes, turned to see what was happening.

"Sugoi…that troublemaker's good…"

"…and he's only a freshman…"

"I was thinking of trying them out for myself but now I see I don't stand a chance…"

"I know what you mean, they're too good…"

"They really _are_ National level…"

"…we'll just be embarrassed…"

Akagi heard only snippets of the crowd's remarks but that was enough to place three red crosses on his head. He stomped angrily in the direction of the boasting Sakuragi, who was now passing the ball between his legs. Without warning, he slammed his fist squarely onto the boy's head. 

"BAKA!! What do you think you're doing?! You're scaring away our customers, you idiot!!"

"Ku'sho, Gori!" Sakuragi brought his face close to Akagi's, his hand rubbing his head. "You were the one who told us to warm up!"

"I told you to warm up, not show off!" Akagi returned, glaring back just as fiercely.

"See? Told you they're terrible…"

"You're right, they're like wild animals…"

"And he's going to be the referee…I don't think it's gonna be a fair fight at all…"

The two broke off their glaring contest at the sound of those voices and turned to face the crowd at the same time. Their faces were suddenly gone and instead the heads of a gorilla and a red-haired monkey faced the people. For a second, nothing happened, then suddenly, the throng scattered about, each hurrying as far from the booth as possible. Not one was left standing near them.

Miyagi sweatdropped at first then sighed. Haruko and Yasuda were blinking dumbly.

"Great. That was just great. You just _had_ to scare them all away." Ayako shook her head in exasperation.

Akagi was still staring where the crowd used to stand. "This is all your fault, Sakuragi!" 

"Nani? It was _your_ gorilla face that scared them, Gori!" Sakuragi retorted, also still in the same position.

"Nani?!" Akagi snapped his head back to glare at the redhead.

"Well, it's true!" Sakuragi faced his captain.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Ayako half-lidded her eyes and stared wearily at the two.

"Oh ho ho!"

~***~

It was nine o'clock in the morning when the bell signaling the opening of the celebration sounded. It was already ten-fifty and still nobody dared place a foot anywhere near the basketball club's stall. Akagi, Miyagi, Sakuragi and Yasuda were sitting on the player's bench, their heads propped up on their hands, each wearing identical expressions of boredom and impatience. 

"Why is this happening to us?" Ayako sighed from her perch on the ticket booth. She had tried her best to call in some prospective challengers but still, nobody dared challenged the 'National-level' basketball team.

They were at this state when Rukawa, Shiozaki and Kuwata came to take their shift, with Kogure bringing them some refreshments. At the sight of some food and drinks, Sakuragi instantly went back to life, springing forcefully in front of the unsuspecting vice-captain.

"Let me help you with that, Megane-kun!" He grabbed two burgers and two sodas, and started chomping them up.

"Yaah! The other burger and soda is for Yasuda, Sakuragi!" Kogure protested, waving his arms in desperation.

"I'm chure Yashu don't mind, eh, Yasu?" he said, biting the last of the two burgers. Sakuragi's eyes narrowed at the boy watching him feebly.

"Ah, of course I don't mind, Sakuragi-san!" Yasuda laughed nervously. "I'm not tired anyway." He looked at the untouched basketball balls still on the rack. 

"Still no customers?" Kogure asked sympathetically.

"None," Miyagi sighed. "Not one, thanks to this baka!"

"Nani--" Sakuragi started when all of a sudden he fell silent, his eyes following something behind Miyagi. The shorter boy followed his gaze when, without warning, the self-proclaimed 'genius' started laughing. Sakuragi raced towards the school entrance where Yohei and the rest of the Sakuragi guntai were just sauntering past. Sakuragi stopped directly in front of them, hands on his waist and an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Nyahahaha! Tensai Sakuragi saves the day once again! Nyahahaha!!!"

"Eh? Nanda yo, Hanamichi?" Yohei stared at him, something in his guts telling him something bad is about to happen.

Sakuragi's evil grin reached his ears. "Ehehe…" His right hand sprang out of nowhere and tried to grab hold of the four. But his huge hand managed to grip only one fat arm. Takamiya Anozumi was the only one left of the guntai. Yohei, Sauichiro and Yuji seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Eh? Nani?" Sakuragi blinked. "They're gonna get it…ah! Iya! Don't mind! At least I've got one!" He looked maliciously at the fat boy. 

Takamiya tried to pry Sakuragi's hand from his arm but the tall boy has got a death grip on him. With a sigh, he surrendered. "Oi, Hanamichi, what are you planning to do with me?"

"You'll play with us, of course! And you'll keep playing until some other customer comes along!" Sakuragi told him, dragging him towards the sweatdropping basketball club members.

"Nani?! But-but I don't know how--"

"All you have to do is shoot the ball in that hoop," Ayako told him as Sakuragi shoved his hand inside the poor boy's pockets and brought out several silver coins and paper bills. Miyagi and Yasuda looked at each other then shrugged and took their positions under the goal.

"You have five minutes to shoot at least one ball to get one of our prizes. But the money you just gave is enough for twenty chances. Gambatte ne and arigatou gozaimazu for trying out our booth!" Ayako grinned and bowed.

"Nee-san! How can you be so cruel…" tears were falling from behind Takamiya's eyeglasses.

"Haah! Let's start this now, Anozumi!" Sakuragi cried, taking a defense position in front of his friend. 

Takamiya looked around, desperately looking for a way out. Rukawa was sitting on the bench, eyeing them with no particular interest. Shiozaki and Kuwata were cheering him on beside the pale boy. Kogure was on his left, ready to pass him the ball. On his right was Ayako with the timer around her neck. He noticed that behind him, a crowd was gathering again. He sighed, and then as if possessed, he nodded and took position. 

"Okay…Start!" Ayako cried as she started the timer. Kogure passed the ball to him at the same time. 

Takamiya caught the ball. He stared back at Sakuragi who was only inches from him. Then, instead of dribbling the ball and moving forward, Hakami embraced the ball tightly to his fat body, took a 180-degree turn and was about to run for it when he bumped in front a huge…something. Slowly, he turned to look up and saw Akagi's face glaring down at him. 

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"C'mon, you still have time!"

"Dribble the ball!"

"Go for it!"

"Shoot, shoot!"

Takamiya's ears grew and twitched at the sound of the cheers. They were coming from the small crowd watching him. 'They're cheering for me…' he thought, his cheeks turning pink and his lips curving into a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Akagi prompted him.

With a firm nod, he turned back and was about to dribble the ball when a whistle blew. 

"Time!" Akagi thundered, clicking his own timer. 

"Nani?! But I haven't even dribbled yet!" Takamiya protested his dreams of doing his very own slamdunk shattering.

"You're too slow!"

"I bet you don't even know how to play basketball!"

"I can do much better than that!"

"Here, give me a token!"

"I'm gonna try out too!"

"You tried your best, but failed. It's understandable. Nobody could defeat the undefeatable Tensai Sakuragi!" Sakuragi patted the open-mouthed Takamiya. "But thank you for your generous donation anyway. It will be put to good use…"

"IIE!!!" Takamiya screeched. He hurried towards Ayako and stretched out both his hands, blocking the others from the ticket booth. "I have nineteen chances left! Right, Onee-san? Nineteen more chances so stand back! I'll make my slamdunk yet!"

"Slamdunk, eh? You don't even how to dribble!"

"Heh! We'll see about that, fatso!"

Miyagi, Shiozaki, Kuwata and Yasuda stared incredulously at their sudden change of fate. Kogure just shook his head and smiled. "Maa, maa…anyway, I think it's time to change shifts now. C'mon, Shiozaki, Kuwata, Rukawa. I think you'd need to warm up now." 

Shiozaki and Kuwata took off their shirts and started to warm up. Kogure looked around for Rukawa and found him sound asleep on the bench, his whole body about to drop off the bench. He sweatdropped. He was about to step over and wake him up when Sakuragi beat him to it.

"Oi, Kitsune!" Sakuragi screamed into the sleeping Rukawa's ear. "Wake up, you lazy scumbag! Wake up and see what the undefeatable Tensai Sakuragi has done for his nearly bankrupt team! Nyahahahaha!! You better bow down and worship me now, Rukawa, then maybe I'll show you some mercy! Nyahahahahahaha!!"

Kogure sweatdropped. "Eh? Ah, I suppose you're right, Sakuragi. You saved us not only from bankruptcy but embarrassment as well. Arigatou, Sakuragi!"

The redhead puffed his chest some more. "Iya, Megane-kun. As the future captain, I should always think of my team's well-being---" His speech was cut short by a sudden weight that fell on his feet. It was Rukawa, still sound asleep.

"Na…ni…te…me…RUKAWA!!" Sakuragi brought his right foot high in the air, sending the slumbering fox forcefully into the sky, disappearing for a couple of seconds before landing on the pavement with a loud thud.

The busy chatter of students and visitors suddenly ceased and was replaced by dead silence. Everyone was watching the scene intently.

Rukawa opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and rubbed his chin where Sakuragi had kicked him. It was Kogure who finally broke the silence. 

"A-anou, daijobou ka, Rukawa?"

The pale, dark-haired boy glanced at his senior and nodded, somewhat a bit confused.

"Ah, yokatta," Kogure sighed in relief.

"Warm up, Rukawa!" Akagi commanded his arms around a squirming redheaded monkey. Akagi's huge palms covered Sakuragi's mouth precisely, preventing any sound from being heard audibly. All they managed to catch were "mmrrph" and "urmarrrummpf"

Rukawa nodded and started warming up, apparently unaware of what happened a few minutes before. 

"Kyaa! Sugoi! Rukawa's so strong!" a girl squealed, her hands on her flaming cheeks. Suddenly, she was shoved aside by a girl in a white cheerleading uniform with the kanji "Ka". 

"Gomen nasai, if we're late, Rukawa-kun! There was this cheerleading contest that we just had to win for you!" She waved the trophy around. "See? But now, we're back here to continue to cheer for you!" The girl glanced at the two girls at her sides. "Ready? One, two, three!"

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa! Rukawa! Rukawa!" three voices started chanting, stabbing the air with their pink pompoms. Behind them, several girls also in cheerleading uniforms glared at them in disgust. They all had swollen faces or scratches or torn clothes. "Cheaters!" one of them hissed, then, giving the three girls a venomous look, turned around and stomped off followed by the other girls.

~***~

"Tell me again what we're doing here, Yohei," the blond asked, his head in between Yohei's and Sauichiro's, as they peered from behind a wall.

"Yeah," Sauichiro agreed, stroking his mustache. "Hanamichi's got Anozumi already. He won't bother with us anymore. Let's go back now, I want to see what Hanamichi's going to do with him…"

"No," Yohei replied. "We are Anozumi's only hope. We have to save him!" 

"But what does _he_ have to do with saving Anozumi?"

"Once we get Sakuragi and the others notice Sendoh, they'll loose their attention on Anozumi, then we could grab him and get him out of there. He will be so grateful to us that he wouldn't mind paying for our food the whole day!" Yohei watched as the tall, dark-haired boy they had been following sat down and started preparing his fishing rod. "There, he's settled down." Yohei stood up and straightened himself. "Yosh, iku! We have to do this for our friend!" 

Sauichiro suddenly grabbed the blond and pushed him forward. "Go, Yuji! You're much used to these things than us! Do this for Anozumi's sake!"

"Nani? Why me?! I don't want to! _You_ do it, Sauichiro!" he grabbed the mustached boy and pushed him forward too.

"Iie! The one who thought of the idea should be the one to do it!" Sauichirou grabbed the gaping Yohei and shoved him forward as well. 

"Eh? Iya, iya! We should do this together! Come on! We're the undefeated Sakuragi Guntai!" Yohei linked his arms with the two to prevent them from running away. Yohei started marching towards their target, forcing the other two to move with him. 

"Hai," the two replied rather cheerlessly.

The three stopped a few inches from the quiet, fishing boy. "Ahem! Anou…" Yohei began.

The spiked-haired boy turned to face them with question in his sparkling blue eyes. "Eh?"

Sauichiro and Yuji caught each other's eyes and with a slight nod, pushed Yohei forward. He stumbled for a few seconds before casting a boring glare at the two. 

"Anou…nanda yo?" the boy cocked his head on one side and looked at the three.

"Ehehe," Yohei laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "O-ohayo, Sendoh-san…anou…gomen if we disturbed your…er…fishing…"

The blue-eyed boy blinked dumbly at them. Yohei sweatdropped, took a deep breath and returned to his normal self. 

"Well, we were just wondering if you could come with us. We really need your help. What do you say?"

Sendoh looked at them one by one then smiled. "You're from Shohoku, right?"

**To be continued**

A/N: I honestly planned on doing this as a one-shot. I mean, it is supposed to be a prologue for my OC fic. But I think it would be too long, so please bear with me! T_T;; More background for the OC fic. I'm supposed to introduce her (hint?) in this fic, and see if you like her. I'm also having a hard time deciding with whom I should pair her up with…so I'll be needing your help on that as well. :D Hopefully, you'll see my two choices for her on the next installment of this prologue/fic. Please, please tell me your opinion on your reviews, whether it be good or bad! I'll accept it gratefully! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	2. Let's Play Ball!

Sum: Shohoku High's celebrating its annual Sports Festival! The Basketball club decided to put up a booth where anybody could challenge them to a game for a token. Piece of cake? That depends on who their challengers would be…Please R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of its characters. But this fic's mine and so is it's continuation…^_^

A/N: …continuation…as in the **_real_** story… I'm planning on writing an OC fic of which this is just the prologue. That's why I really, _really_ need your reviews on this one! Please read and review!! Tell me if I should push through with the OC fic…Help!

****

A Shohoku Sportsfest

By: coolpriss

Second Part: Let's Play Ball!

"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa! Rukawa! Rukawa! Love me! Love me, Rukawa! Aaaaahhhhhh! Rukawa!"

"URUSSAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" the furious boy shook his fists at the very, very loud Rukawa Brigade. "That was my last chance and you ruined it by breaking my concentration!" He folded his hands on his chest and glared at Akagi. "I demand that I get my money back! I wasn't able to display my real abilities because of this cheering squad! I could easily have won any of those prizes if it weren't for them! I want my money back!"

Akagi's eyebrows were shaking dangerously. "Nani…"

"Oh, gee, look at the time…" the cheerleader with the kanji 'Ru' suddenly announced.

The one with 'Wa' gasped. "Oh no, we're late for…the…the other cheerleading comptetion!"

"You're right!" 'Ka' agreed. "We better get going! Don't worry, Rukawa-kun! We'll be back to cheer for you, we promise!" And the three were instantly gone in a cloud of dust.

"No, don't come back ever again!" Sakuragi shouted angrily after them.

"Well, what are you planning to do about this?" the spunky challenger held out his palm, smiling smugly. "Where's my money?"

Kogure looked from his agitated captain to the player and immediately went in between the two. "A-anou, I'm afraid you can't have your money back. You did use the five-minute-limit and although you were distracted, the distraction came from on-lookers and not from our team, and so…"

The arrogant boy just smirked and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "I don't care! I still want my money back! I'd like my time back too, if that's possible! It was a waste of time playing with you guys! This basketball team sucks! You probably won the Inter High by cheating or something!"

"THAT'S IT!" Akagi blew up. He instantly turned into a red-faced, flaring-nosed gorilla with bulging eyes and smoke coming out of his ears. "You've got some NERVE talking to us like that, you…dirty little…" He stomped angrily towards the boy, ready to send him flying to the moon and back that would leave him bedridden for the next few years. It took all the strength of Miyagi, Yasuda, Kuwata, Shiozaki and Kogure to prevent their captain from taking more than four steps. The boy was obviously a visitor from a different school and most probably had never seen the Shohoku team captain mad. He cowered behind Sakuragi.

"Oi," Sakuragi nodded at the shaking boy behind him. "You shouldn't have pissed Gori off. But you can't help it if you're right. Rukawa's play does suck!" Sakuragi's eyes turned to slits and he grinned goofily. Rukawa just looked at them from the corner of his eyes for a moment. Then he continued gulping down his drink, in his usual, indifferent manner.

The visitor's mouth twitched nervously, unsure of what to do. Thinking he had found himself a defender, he decided to nod eagerly, as if that was exactly what he was talking about. 

"But," suddenly, the redhead turned serious and picked him up easily like a cat. Tears were forming on the corners of the loudmouth's eyes. "As the next captain, I must do what needs to be done…" and with that, he threw the screaming boy off the school grounds.

"I've been away for only three hours and you spread havoc without me!" Mitsui pretended to pout as he followed the flying boy with his eyes. Then he turned to the line of other challengers. 

"A-anou, Ayako-san…I think I'll just come back later when Akagi's cooled down a bit…ehehe…"

"Y-yeah…me too…"

"Hey, I'm next to that kid, okay! I…I'll just…go to the CR first…"

In a few seconds, the small crowd that had gathered again to watch and play with the basketball club has quickly dispersed. 

"Yappari," Mitsui sighed. " So, looks like we're back to square one. Just when it's my turn to show off! You guys are heartless."

"Akagi, daijobou?" Kogure asked as he collapsed along with Miyagi, Yasuda, Kuwata and Shiozaki when Akagi finally cooled down. 

The team captain just grunted. "This is better than having that kid insult us! That bastard! I could've torn him into pieces easily!" Akagi's anger was coming back again.

"Relax, Gori!" Sakuragi clapped his hands on Akagi's shoulder. "Tensai Sakuragi, the next captain, has taken care of him for you! Nyahahahaha!"

"Baka!" Akagi slammed his fist down Sakuragi's red head. "What are you talking about?!"

"Itai! What did you do that for, Gori! After I saved you, this is how you repay me?!"

"Oh, come on!" Ayako groaned from her token booth. "Stop scaring our customers, will you? We still don't have enough funds to carry us through the National Championships! Good thing Anzai-sensei took a lunch break…"

At the sound of those last two words, the gorilla and red-haired monkey turned suddenly still. Then they heard a slow, loud, intestinal growl. The two went red, their hands resting on their bellies.

"Good, you don't have customers!" a lively voice declared.

"What's so good about not having customers?!" Sakuragi snapped, turning to face the newcomer.

"It means, you can all eat with me, Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko told him, smiling sweetly.

"Aaah! Haruko-san! I didn't mean to…" Sakuragi's voice trailed off as his eyes widened and his mouth began to water. 

Haruko and her friends were all carrying two large lunch boxes each. Haruko held out hers. "I was supposed to bring onii-chan his lunch when I remembered you all probably haven't eaten lunch yet so I decided to make more so that we could all eat together, ne?"

"You mean this…" Miyagi crept nearer to Fujii, his eyes never leaving the wrapped lunch boxes the sweatdropping girl was carrying.

"Is for us…" Mitsui finished, gazing at the lunch boxes Matsui was holding.

"Hai!" Haruko nodded. "Come on, minna-san, let's sit over there and eat, ne?"

Sakuragi was crying his waterfall tears as everyone else settled down and started glomping down their meal. 

"Haruko-san…you're just so sweet…you remembered me…you brought me lunch that you cooked yourself…the delicious food would taste even sweeter knowing that you thought of me while you were preparing this…" Sakuragi tried to pick his food with his chopsticks but all he caught was air. "Eh?" He looked at the boxes to find only crumbs of what used to be Haruko's home-cooked food. "NANI?! Where's all the food?!"

"We ate it all, baka! You were gabbering nonsense while we were eating." Mitsui tapped his full stomach. "Thanks, Haruko! That was the best!"

"NANI?! You ate it all?! You didn't even leave one piece of Tempura or Teriyaki for me?!"

"Arigatou, Mitsui-sempai!" Haruko blushed at the compliment, not even hearing Sakuragi. She and the girls were starting to clean up the food containers, basking in the appreciation the basketball club gave them for the delicious meal.

"Well, somebody ate your share for you, Hanamichi no baka! In fact, he's one of the fastest hands that probably got the most food!" Miyagi told the distraught redhead.

"NANI?! Who ate my share?! Who?!" Sakuragi demanded, bringing his face close to Miyagi's.

The curly-haired point guard pointed at Sakuragi's back. There was Takamiya, sighing as he clutched his bloated belly.

"Oishii! Demo…it still isn't enough…I'm still hungry after all that running around I did…not even a single point…" the fat member of the guntai was muttering.

"NANI?! YOU?!" Sakuragi rushed towards his friend, grabbed his shirt and shook him hard. "You ate my share?! How dare you eat the food that Haruko-san cooked especially for me?!"

"Yaaaaah…naaaani yooooo, Hanamichiii…" Takamiya asked as his body shook vigorously under Sakuragi's hands. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?! What am I talking about?!" Sakuragi shook him harder. "You know what I'm talking about! You ate my food, you fat pig!!"

"Oi, I know I'm fat but I'm not yet a pig!" Takamiya told him defensively, his glasses falling off his nose, his eyes a couple of swirls. 

"Hanase, Hanamichi!" a voice suddenly boomed.

"Eh?" Sakuragi turned around and faced the owner of the voice. "Nani?"

It was Yohei, his hands at his waist, smiling his one-sided smiles at his friend. "Let go of Anozumi, Hanamichi!" On his sides were Sauichiro and Yuji.

"Why should I?!" He narrowed his eyes at the three. "Why? Do you have any food?"

"An eye for an eye, Hanamichi!" Yohei told him diplomatically. "You give us Anozumi, we give you someone else to take his place in return. What do you say?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakuragi demanded.

"This!" the three disappeared, then reappeared pushing someone forward. 

"Sendoh!" Akagi breathed. Rukawa, who had been sleeping quietly on a corner after he finished eating suddenly opened his eyes and watched the spike-haired boy coldly.

"Yaa. Konnichiwa…" Sendoh grinned sheepishly, giving them a small wave.

"Sendoh! What are you doing here?!" Sakuragi demanded, forgetting all about Takamiya, throwing the fat boy unconsciously. Yohei, Sauchiro and Yuji caught the dizzy Anozumi and hurriedly ran away from sight before they got discovered. 

"Anou…I'm not sure either…" Sendoh looked around for the three that brought him there but found them nowhere in sight. "Eh?"

"Well, now that you're here, I suppose you'd be challenging us next?" Miyagi looked at the tall boy, grinning derisively. 

"Or are you scared because there's only one of you and there's all of us here?" Mitsui added, looking at Sendoh the same way as Miyagi.

"Huh?" Sendoh just stared at them blankly.

"It's Sports Day here in Shohoku," Akagi explained. "You could win our prizes by shooting a ball in that hoop. It's three against one but it should be easy for you, right?" even the team captain raised an eyebrow at him, as if mocking him. "But there's always one-on-one, if you like. You choose your own opponent. We charge higher for that, of course."

His eyes traveled at each member of the basketball club, stopping longer at Rukawa. Then Sendoh closed his eyes and smiled. "Aa. Sou ka."

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Pay now to Ayako so we could start this now!" Sakuragi folded his arms across his chest and grinned eagerly. "What, are you afraid to do one-on-one with me, Sendoh? Tensai Sakuragi will beat you for sure! Nyahahahaha!"

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered. His usually cold, blue eyes were now ablaze and never left Sendoh's face.

"Nanda yo, Rukawa?" Sakuragi turned to him angrily. "You were sleeping just minutes ago! Go back to sleep, kitsune! This isn't a game for you! It's only for those who are highly skilled like Tensai Sakuragi! A kitsune otoko has no place here! Nyahahahahahaha!"

"Ah, unfortunately, I don't have any money here with me right now…" Sendoh interrupted, emptying the pockets of his pants. "Gomen." He smiled apologetically.

"Nani?! How could you have come this far with out any money?!" Miyagi argued.

"Well, the three guys who brought me here had this pink scooter so I didn't have to pay for my fare…" Sendoh recalled. Then he brightened. "Ah! I think I may have some money with me, but it's in my fishing bag." He frowned. "Those three were hurrying me up…I think I left it near one of those booths…" He pointed at a group of booths on the other side, selling some souvenirs. He frowned deeper. "Or is it near the one that sells some fishing books?"

"There's a booth that sells fishing books?!" Miyagi cried incredulously.

"Yeah," Mitsui answered. "It was only this morning when I was looking around that I found out there is actually a fishing club here."

"Fine! Then this one's on the house!" Sakuragi declared. "You can't escape from this fight, Sendoh!"

A huge paper fan suddenly slammed on Sakuragi's short red hair. "Baka! This is a fund-raising for our plays in the Nationals! We need the money! You don't just challenge people for a game for free!" Ayako scolded him. "Besides," she looked at Sendoh. "I don't think he's the type who runs away from the challenges, right?"

Sendoh just smiled. He looked at Sakuragi, then at Rukawa and sighed. "Hai, hai. I'll go looking for my bag now. I'll come back once I find it." He turned around and started walking away.

"You'd better!" Sakuragi called out. "That is, unless you're scared of Tensai Sakuragi! Nyahahahaha!"

"Wow…Sendoh Akira of Ryonan…"

"Is that really him?"

"Yeah. And he's gonna fight with our basketball club too…"

"C'mon, let's tell the others!"

"Nyahahahahaha!! Yes, it's Sendoh from Ryonan! Watch Tensai Sakuragi defeat Sendoh!! Nyahahahahaha!!" Sakuragi placed his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Do'aho…" Rukawa muttered, closing his eyes.

"Nani…" Sakuragi's eyes narrowed. Then he just laughed some more. "You're just jealous because I'll defeat Sendoh first! Not that you have any chance of beating him! Nyahahahaha!"

Ayako tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we should charge them for watching too, what do you think, sempai?" she turned to Kogure.

"Can we do that, Akagi?" Kogure asked the captain. "Do you think Anzai-sensei would allow us? It would increase our funds."

"Do you like that Teddy bear?" they heard a soft voice ask. Akagi, Kogure and Ayako turned to see who the owner of the voice was.

A little girl holding a stick of pink cotton candy turned to do the same. She was startled to see a girl with bright green eyes and deep black hair that was tied up in a ponytail crouching next to her, also staring at the huge stuffed toy at the top shelf of the prize display of the booth. 

"Kawaii, ne?" the older girl turned to face the younger one, her green eyes sparkling. "Do you like that bear?" she repeated her question.

The little girl, still confused, just nodded. The emerald-eyed girl smiled then stood up. She turned to Ayako.

"Sumimasen, how much for that bear?" she asked, pointing to the grand prize on the top shelf.

"Well," Ayako replied, "that one's kind of hard to get. That's our grand prize. You can win it if you could get at least ten points with in five minutes."

"Haaah…that _is_ hard…only one minute per ball in…" she glanced worriedly at the little girl with pink cotton candy who looked up questioningly at her with those huge blue eyes.

"Well," the older girl said with a hesitant smile. "There's no harm in trying, right?" She took a deep breath and handed Ayako a paper bill. "I'll give it one try."

By this time, the whole basketball club was staring at the green-eyed girl. She wasn't the first girl that challenged them, but she was the only girl who dared go for the grand prize.

"Yosh, finally, I get to play!" Mitsui smirked as he, Kakuta and Kogure took their places under the ring. Mitsui was in the middle, Kogure a few paces behind him on his left, Kakuta on his right.

"Gambatte, ne!" Kogure gave her a friendly smile.

"Arigatou…I think I really need that…" the girl glanced at the little girl watching them before smiling back at him.

"Ready?" Akagi asked, his right hand positioned on the stopwatch around his neck, his left hand ready to pass her the ball.

"Hai," she replied.

"Start!" 

He passed her the ball and she received it with her right hand. She knew she hasn't got much time. She let the ball bounce back to her right hand twice before sprinting between Mitsui and Kogure. The two were a bit surprised of her sudden move that their reactions were a few seconds delayed. She took the opportunity. She headed straight under the ring and sprang lightly, gently guiding the ball towards the hoop for a lay-up. It went in.

The whistle rang. "Two points!" Akagi announced, clicking his timer the moment the ball went in. He looked at it and smiled. "Fifteen point zero two seconds," he declared, clearly impressed. He grabbed another ball from the rack and looked at the panting girl as she resumed her place. "Eight more to go. Ready?"

The girl gave him a curt nod. "Start!"

She dribbled the ball for a few seconds before attacking This time, she tried to pass between Kakuta and Mitsui, dribbling the ball with her right hand. But Mitsui was prepared. He had seen that she was fast so he wasn't taken aback anymore. He tapped the ball away as the girl passed beside him. He was successful. The ball was thrown towards her left, bouncing in the direction of Kakuta. But the girl was fast. Even before it reached Kakuta, she managed to catch it with her left hand, her fingers forcing the ball to go back to her direction. Within seconds, she managed to regain control of the ball and did another lay-up. 

Again the whistle sounded. "Two balls in! Four points! One minute and five seconds!"

"You're not bad," Mitsui told her as they went back to their positions. 

"I think it's the adrenaline," she replied, panting. "But I'm not sure if it's enough to get me that bear…"

"Ready?" Akagi called out.

"Hai."

She was breathing heavily as she dribbled the ball. She decided to cut through Kogure's side again. But Mitsui was fast. His arms outstretched, he blocked her path right away. She blinked with surprise but didn't change her pace. She lunged towards Kakuta, but Kogure appeared out of nowhere and blocked her there too. She stopped, dribbling the ball with her right hand. Mitsui tried to steal the ball from her again but she saw his hand coming from the corner of her eye. Swiftly, she angled her dribble so that the ball would bounce directly towards her waiting left hand. Using her body to block him, she sneaked her way behind Mitsui, transferring the ball back to her right hand as she did so. She saw Kakuta guarding the place directly under the net so she couldn't make her lay-up. She quickly stopped her assault towards Kakuta and steadied herself for a second, looking at the ring. She would have to make a jump-shot. She had no time to focus on ring long enough because Mitsui and Kogure were reading her thoughts and were moving to block her. She jumped and released the ball, thinking she gave the ball a bit too much force and too little height. The ball hit the board softly and even a little bit off the center, but right at the side of the ring, so that as it bounced off the board, it balanced itself on the ring as it went around once before tipping over and going in.

The girl let out a huge sigh of relief as the whistle blew. "Six points! Two minutes and fourteen seconds!"

"Now, that was pure luck!" Mitsui remarked as took his place again in front of her.

"Hai," she grinned sheepishly. "Looks like Kami-sama's watching over me today…"

"Ready?"

"Um!" she nodded. 

"Start!"

She dribbled the ball on her side as she walked slowly, trying to figure out a way to get past Mitsui. He knew now more or less her capabilities and it was getting harder and harder to evade him. She couldn't do a successful jump shot with the three of them blocking her. Kogure and Kakuta were now guarding directly under the ring so it would also be hard to do a lay-up. She's got less than two minutes now. She knew she had to act fast. She decided to go with the element of surprise. And a few fakes. She took a few steps to her left, then lunged promptly to the left of Mitsui, her left arm guarding the ball so that he couldn't swipe it off. She stopped, dribbling the ball for a few seconds, concentrating on the hoop. Then, she jumped. Believing she was making a jump-shot again, Kakuta, who had been guarding the lay-up zone on the girl's side, leapt forward and tried to block the shot. But the girl didn't release the ball. Kogure and Mitsui saw this feint and read her mind but they were too late. Just as Kakuta was going up, his arms outstretched; the girl was already going down, ball still in her hands. Her feet was barely on the ground when she started running towards the lay-up zone that Kakuta left unguarded and sprang forward, her right hand extended towards the board, her fingers lightly careening the ball into the hoop.

Akagi blew the wistle. "Eight points! Three minutes and fifty-six seconds!"

Mitsui was frowning now, a bit annoyed that the girl could pass by him so quickly. But not this time. She wouldn't even have the chance to go past him, he'll make sure of that.

"Start!"

The girl noticed the look in Mitsui's eyes. It was filled with determination. It would be impossible to get pass through him now. She shifted the ball to her left hand and glanced at the direction of the little girl. She was staring at her, open-mouthed, her pink cotton candy melting in the wind, completely forgotten. No, she couldn't disappoint the poor kid now. She gazed at Mitsui's dark blue eyes, her own green ones filling with determination as well. She ran towards his left side, but his arms blocked her straightaway. Without even taking a breath, she lurched suddenly to his right, hoping to elude him. But he wasn't to be easily dodged. He was blocking her way again in an instant. She took a couple of steps back. They were on the farther left side of the court now. She could throw the ball to her right then run after it to escape Mitsui. But then what? She was sure Kakuta wouldn't be fooled by the same trick twice. She could risk the jump-shot. But Kogure or even Mitsui could be fast enough to block it. She was loosing precious time. She glanced quickly at the little girl again. Mitsui could probably read her mind now, but she'd just have to risk it. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She bounced the ball a little bit backwards, still trying to throw Mitsui off, before she gripped the ball with her right hand and sent the ball hurling to the right side of the court, with only Kakuta guarding. She ran after the ball, taking huge steps, trying desperately to catch it before Mitsui blocks her again. She stretched out her right arm, her fingers frantically reaching out for the ball. She almost had it when Mitsui, coming from her left, thrusted himself towards the ball, his hand pushing the ball out of her reach. The ball bounced to her right side, moving farther from her. Swiftly, she did a ninety-degree turn, almost stumbling herself, both her arms still reaching out for the ball.

"Ten…nine…"

Her fingers finally brushed the ball, giving it somewhat a bit of control. She was now outside the three-point-line. 

"Eight…seven…six…"

Mitsui was still trying stand from his kneeling position when he hit the ball. Kogure and Kakuta were both running towards Mitsui, apparently having no intention of blocking her toss. Maybe they didn't even expect her to shoot the ball, believing it to be too late. That there was no more time. But that's exactly what she was going to do. 

"Five…four…"

She stared intently at the ring, her right hand still dribbling the newly-recovered ball. She took the ball with both hands, placed her right foot a little behind her left and with the ball poised a little above her head, she jumped. She released the ball, her right hand giving it enough force to let it sail in the air in an arc towards the ring. 

"Three…two…one…"

A couple of breaths after the 'one' was said, the ball went in perfectly. She was panting heavily, her hands hanging limply on her sides, as she turned to the huge captain. It was a three-point shot, giving her exactly eleven points if only the captain would recognize it. He was staring at the ring, blinking incredulously. Then he looked at the expectant face of girl. He closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head.

"I'll count that in!" he declared. "Eleven points, five minutes and one second!" He whistled for the last time in the game.

The girl heaved a huge sigh then sank to her knees, as if her bones suddenly turned into jelly. "Yatta…now that the adrenaline's all gone, I don't think I could stand anymore…"

"Daijobou, desu ka?" Kogure asked her as he tried to support her.

"H-hai…I think so…" she smiled at him weakly.

"Nice game…" Mitsui remarked, grinning at her as the two boys helped her stand. 

"Here," Ayako handed her the huge stuffed bear. "Congratulations!"

She grinned, taking the Teddy bear and giving it a squeeze. "Thanks," she replied, her eyes searching for the little girl.

Mitsui and Kogure let go of her as she walked towards the wide-eyed little girl. The older girl smiled as she kneeled, handing the soft toy to the younger one. "Here, I won this for you. I'm quite fond of Teddy bears myself, but I'll give this one to you if you promise to take good care of it, okay?"

The little girl smiled slowly, her huge blue eyes gleaming with tears and happiness. "H-hai," she nodded, her soft voice filled with gratitude.

"SHEE-YUREE-SAMAAA!" a delighted shout rang through out the school. "Shiori-sama!!"

The emerald-eyed girl froze, her grin dying on her lips. "Na…ni…" she muttered as she turned slowly around.

A formally-dressed, thin, old man was running towards the basketball club's booth. He was waving his tall, black hat frantically. "Shiori-sama!!"

"Iya…Iya…" the girl muttered as she stood up looking around for any place she could possibly hide. She spotted the entrance of the school not far from where she was standing. She looked back at the running old man, then back at the gate, as if calculating her moves. Then, all of a sudden she faced the basketball team and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimazu for the game! Gomen nasai, but I have to go now! Ja, ne!" And with that, she started running with all her might towards the gate of the school, seconds before the old man reached the booth. 

"Shiori-sama!!" the panting old man cried, reaching out one hand to the direction where the girl vanished. He dropped his head and bawled. "I almost caught her! Shiori-sama!! Why are you always doing this to me? SHIORI-SAMA!!"

"Eh?" the whole basketball club stared at the old man in the tuxedo-suit, question marks all over their heads.

Mitsui looked at the confused little girl, still clutching the giant bear, then to the entrance gate where the mysterious girl disappeared. "Who was that?"

"Miyasaki Shiori," a voice answered his question. They all turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Sendoh.

"Miyasaki Shiori," he repeated, more to himself this time. His bright blue eyes were clouded with confusion. "What is she doing here?" He gripped on his fishing bag as he stared also at the Shohoku High entrance. 

"Miyasaki Shiori, huh?" Mitsui repeated the name as his eyes traveled back at the gate of their school. "I wonder who she is…"

**********************?????????????????***************************************************************

A/N: Miyasaki Shiori. She's my OC. And in case you still haven't noticed, the two SD boys I'm planning to pair her up with are Sendoh and Mitsui. Well, what do you think? Should I continue my OC fic? Or do you think I should just write how Sendoh ended up with the one-on-one instead? Please help me out here!! What should I do? Who should she be with? Is she too Mary Sue-ish that I should just drop the whole thing? Or are you willing to give her a chance? I'll stop with the questions now, so please review!! Onegai!!


End file.
